1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing system used for positioning of a robot arm, decision on width of sheet material or inspection of a liquid level inside a vessel is constructed so that, as basic processing, a measured object (hereinafter referred as workpiece) is picked up by a trigger from the outside and various measurements are made on a static image inside a window set.
For example, in the case of measuring a workpiece transferred by a conveyor, when displacement occurs in a static image inside a window by vibration of a width direction of the conveyor, variations occur in image processing measured values of an edge position.
FIG. 8 is a diagram conceptually describing this problem. Displacement of the workpiece w occurs in a measurement direction at the time of performing an image pickup and when it is assumed that displacement of the workpiece w inside a window 1 occurs in the range of a distance L in a measurement direction shown by an arrow, variations occur in image processing measured values of an edge position.
In general, the user side has to cope with such a problem and , the problem of the variations in the measured values described above is solved by inputting plural triggers from the outside and picking up images every each trigger and statistically processing the outputs by an external device such as a personal computer and averaging the outputs.
However, a solution method of the above conventional technology is performed in the user side, and it is required that plural triggers should be inputted from the outside. Further, an external device for performing statistical processing is required.